


Honey Toast

by robinsonola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft想吃蜜糖吐司卻被全世界反對的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Toast

今天也是忙碌的一天。

「Mr. Holmes，早上十點半和MI5會議，資料在這裡。」秘書小姐一手拿著手機，一手將一疊資料放在他的黑桃木桌上「接著中午和內政部長午餐會議，下午兩點……」眼睛盯著手機上的行事曆，沒注意到資料堆中混著一份報紙。

經過一天的忙碌，傍晚時分在公文堆和電話海中浮起來的Mycroft，聊勝於無地抓起那份報紙翻了翻，竟然只有副刊。

一般來說他不看報紙副刊。副刊是全世界最無聊的東西，養生新吃法？旅遊情報？心情分享投書？哪一樣對他日理萬機的生活有任何關聯性可言。

但副刊的第一版一下子就吸住了他的注意力。上面用引人注目的字體和華麗的圖片，報導著倫敦新開的一間時尚的咖啡店”Stairway Cafe”，是多麼蔚為風潮。菜單中最為人津津樂道的是引進了從日本來的新甜點，旁邊也刊出了色彩鮮艷的照片。

「Honey Toast?」Mycroft看著那張剪報上登出來的照片。

「hmmmm…」順手將那頁報導剪了下來。

 

但這事有些棘手。最近他因為牙疼造成工作效率降低以及上牙醫診所的頻率增加，已經讓美麗的秘書小姐對他的甜食攝取量下達最後通碟並採取種種手段。別說替他訂位預約了，光是發現他在看那張剪報，她大概都會當場變臉。

不過沒關係。Mycroft辦公桌旁有個矮櫃，裡面放著各種口味的高級巧克力。面對誘惑的時候要正視它，接受它，然後排除它。他伸手打開櫃子，這時候只要一小塊安慰劑就可以解決了。

「What the……」Mycroft的手定格在半空中。

裡面沒有巧克力。沒有太妃糖。沒有奶油餅乾。

只有疊了好幾層的牙線、牙線棒、齒間刷、牙膏、牙菌斑顯示液。儲量豐富到退休為止都用不完。

這是在挑釁我吧？Mycroft馬上收起驚嚇的表情。

這個丫頭，剛收她在自己身邊時明明又乖又可愛，是怎麼養的變得這麼不通情達理沒人性。既然如此，他更非吃到不可了。Mycroft沉思，他不能走進店裡點餐，首先是一定會被她知道，掌握他的行蹤也在她的工作範圍內，再者他也沒那個美國時間……倒是有個折衷的辦法。

Mycroft抿了一下唇，試試看吧。他拿出手機，播出報紙上的店家號碼。

「你好，請外送一份巧克力慶典蜜糖土司到Diogenes Club」Mycroft說。

「啊，對不起，我們沒辦法外送或外帶喔！」電話那頭傳來清脆的女聲：「這樣可能會影響您享用的品質，請務必來店裡用餐！」

「用餐品質是我自己的事，不用擔心。」

「先生，我們店裡有很好的用餐環境，可以保證您能得到更好的服務……」店員為難的回答。

「小姐，你別小看Diogenes Club，那裡的環境好到妳的老闆也負擔不起。」

「可是……裡面有冰淇淋，會溶掉！」

「這不是問題，有很多方法能防止它溶掉。」

「可是......先生，其實我們沒有設計外帶的包裝，所以沒辦法外帶…...」店員的聲音已經出現一絲哀求。

「那麼盤子也一起買下來。」

「我請店長跟您談……」店員終於發覺Mycroft不是她可以應付的客人，急忙換手。

「沒錯，好的…………我請人過去拿。」短暫交涉後，Mycroft心滿意足的掛上電話。

接下來只要叫個人跑腿就行了。

 

「Greg, dear, could you do me a favor?」Mycroft用他最甜蜜的語調輕聲說。

 

= = =

 

Lestrade按著皺出一座山的眉頭，咬牙切齒。

「聽著，要是平常，我是很樂意替你跑一趟，但是我們今天發生了兩件搶案一件縱火一件綁架，大家都已經做好通宵的心理準備了，我走不開啊。」

「人手不夠的話，我派幾個給你。」

「不用了，我喜歡用自己的人。不講了。掰。」

 

好吧。沒想到會被這麼乾脆地掛電話，Mycroft扁了扁嘴。下一個。

[Stay in 221B. I’m coming. MH]

 

= = =

 

「妳不用跟上來，下班吧。」Mycroft在貝克街下車，對秘書輕聲說，後者乖巧地點點頭。

 

一進門就看到他親愛的弟弟拉著一張長臉，抓著小提琴製造各種地獄來的聲音。

「放棄吧，Sherly，反正也鋸不開。」Mycroft微笑著說：「我來找Dr. Watson幫我一個小忙。」

「Mycroft，你不能就這樣走進來對John指手劃腳。他是我的私人助手，不接受別人的請求。請回，謝謝光臨」Sherlock冷著臉放下小提琴。

「請我幫忙？」John的聲音中帶著一絲好奇，「不是找Sherlock，是找我？我還以為你簡訊傳錯人。」

「是的，我們親愛的好醫生。」Mycroft從懷中掏出一個信封，「裡面有我的卡，請你去一趟Stairway Café，說Mr. Holmes託你來，他們就會把東西給你。」

「等等，你說Stairway Café嗎？」John露出一臉努力忍住笑意的表情，「新開的那家？蜜糖土司很有名的那家？」

「你知道？」如果有感到意外的話，Mycroft也沒表達出來。

「喔，Jeanette跟她的朋友有討論過……」

「誰是Jeanette？」Sherlock突然語氣尖銳的插嘴。

「我女朋友，我有說過！」

「這麼快又來一個。」Sherlock翻白眼，一邊嘟嚷著類似「這世界上的女人一個比一個閒」。

「我會邀她聖誕節過來喝杯酒，你到時候給我禮貌一點…」John絮絮叨叨的唸著。

「Dr. Watson，我們回到正題吧。」Mycroft極有耐心地說。

「呃，」John清了清喉嚨，「Mycroft，如果你是想吃蜜糖土司的話，恕我無法幫忙，你的秘書有提醒過我們，最好不要讓你碰到甜食。」

「怎麼個提醒法？」聽到秘書兩字，Mycroft心裡又浮現那個惡夢般的矮櫃景象。

「這個嘛……而且Sherlock也答應她了。如果我幫你……」John眼神求救似的飄向Sherlock又飄回來。

「Dear Dr. Watson，你是個軍人，你代表著大英國協的勇氣與力量，不能臣服於任何威脅或利誘，才是我們的驕傲。」Mycroft用不容置喙的威嚴說道。

「我退伍了。」John說。

「我沒有威脅或利誘他。」Sherlock說。

「不不不，根據軍法規定，你現在還沒到除役的年齡，仍然是女王的優秀上尉。」

「我也是個醫生。」John說。

「現役的。」Sherlock說。

「我的牙齒狀況非常完美，不用擔心。」Mycroft的風度才是完美。

「真的嗎？」John抬起一邊眉毛。

「假的，上次回診找到兩顆蛀牙。」Sherlock說

「你們可不可以停止這樣一搭一唱！」

「而且只補了一顆。」Sherlock說。

「Sherlock！」Mycroft和Sherlock同時收起下巴，用準備開戰的神情盯著對方。

Sherlock 正掙扎於，到底是要看哥哥痛苦於吃不到甜食好，還是看他苦於牙疼好。

 

思考片刻後他決定享受當下。

「老哥，你要知道我雖然常常跟你作對，但我的本意是關心。」Sherlock聳聳肩。

「對了John，冰箱裡是不是還有昨天Mrs. Hudson拿來的布朗尼？」

「還有幾塊。你要給他嗎？」訝異於室友突然表現出來的手足關愛之情，John馬上起身去拿。

「謝謝你。」Sherlock接過布朗尼，馬上塞一塊進自己嘴裡，「我想起來我還沒吃飯後甜點。」

「你......我以為......？」John睜著疑惑的眼睛，視線來回於這對兄弟之間。

「我的本意是關心。所以你別吃，意志力訓練對你有好處。」Sherlock又吃了第二個，順便也塞一個進John嘴裡。「我記得冰箱裡也有香草冰淇淋吧？我們可以淋在布朗尼上面吃。」

「……好，算了，我回去了……」Mycroft努力控制自己扭曲的表情。

「噢……那麼不送了，慢走。」John說。

「不送了，快走。」Sherlock說。

 

= = =

 

失敗，太失敗了。

面對失敗的三步驟和面對誘惑差不多，Mycroft對自己說，面對它，接受它，然後呢？

他下了車，漫不經心地揮著他的黑雨傘，一邊想著他藏在房間裡的太妃糖還安不安全。

他在家門口停住了腳步。

門前竟然有一個包裝精美的外帶紙盒。

Mycroft評估了一下恐怖攻擊的可能性之後決定打開它。裡面是一個看來精緻可口且份量驚人的提拉米蘇。

 

下面壓著一張紙條：

「記得刷牙。Greg」  
 

 

=The End=


End file.
